


同路人

by Ivansher



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game), 八方旅人, 歧路旅人
Genre: M/M, 养成, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “最重要的当然是自由——你会把自己的才能用到什么地方呢，泰里翁？”
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Therion, 学者&盗贼
Kudos: 2





	同路人

一个营养不良，低血糖晕倒的孩子。衣衫褴褛，该送去贫民区，或者王城的福利机构。然而他怀里藏着的东西，是塞拉斯上午实验时没找到的附魔宝石，所以还是等男孩醒来再考虑比较好。

嘴里残留着蜜的味道，甜度价值不菲。全新被褥，清洁过的伤口和柔软的衣物，要不是眼熟的房间装饰，泰里翁会以为自己美梦没醒。那么人赃俱获，还被洗干净塞进客房里——学者果然都是怪人啊。

“你来试试这个。”

能进得了实验室，还不触发防御魔法，塞拉斯猜附魔机关对他不成问题。白发男孩无语地看了他一眼，手上把弄了一会儿，“啪嗒”一声打开了嵌着水银的铜盒。

里面掉出一枚校徽。

“我可以带你去见卫兵，或者你跟我住，直到从这所学院毕业，怎么样？费用我出。”

泰里翁缓缓眨了两下眼，排除了学者刚刚被魔法烧坏脑袋的可能性。他听说过经验老道的盗贼捡来孤儿教导，代替自己“工作”，难道大名鼎鼎的魔法师也有这种需求？算了，大不了吃饱再溜。

“有苹果派么？”

不仅没逃掉，还当了七年学徒。塞拉斯的涉猎范围太广，比起课堂作业，还是监护人布置的五花八门的任务更烦。泰里翁啃着新鲜的苹果走下楼梯，随即不得不躲起来。

“塞拉斯老师，我、我是认真的！”

哦，这次是个男生。

“嗯，学习劲头很不错！假期里要是有疑问，欢迎你随时再来访。”

泰里翁默默咽下苹果，决定回头再给房间加一层防御。

“该吃饭了。”

敲门三声没应，泰里翁直接推门进去。塞拉斯埋在一堆古籍里，头也没抬，直到餐盘摆到桌上发出声响。

“不好意思啊，泰里翁，”塞拉斯揉了揉太阳穴，“竟然都这么晚了。”他理出一块空的地方，确保远离资料，这才用起简单的晚餐。泰里翁在一旁坐下，随手拿起一叠图纸翻看。

“你今年的毕业测验换到净化之森了吧？”

“嗯，和上届一起。”

泰里翁习惯性地找着设计图里的漏洞，不自觉来回摩挲着羊皮纸。提前一年毕业是早就计划好的，也没有太大难度。塞拉斯从来没发表过任何意见，直到今天。

塞拉斯点了点头，手指轻敲桌面，旁边的抽屉应声打开。里面是一条护身符，哪里有点眼熟……

那块附魔宝石。拿到任何拍卖会都是压轴级别，自己小时候凭直觉挑了个最值钱的。哪怕到今天，他也只会被最神秘、最有价值的东西吸引目光。

他把护身符收进手心，对上塞拉斯带笑的眼睛。

“祝你毕业顺利，泰里翁。”

从晚宴里溜出来，一路避过试图搭话的学姐们，泰里翁坐在凉亭的栏杆上，掏出唯一带走的苹果派。

还是没有家里的好吃。

“好久不见啦，泰里翁。”

白发少年晃着双腿，忽然开口：“现在你愿意告诉我了？”

塞拉斯慢慢走到栏杆边，望着同一片星空，“就算被卫兵带走，你也能轻易离开吧，到最后还是只有盗贼一条路可走，有多少可能性会被浪费掉呢？现在你有合法身份、学历，能保护自己的身手和魔法知识，全职助理加保镖的薪水，扣掉学费、生活费还有不少，那么财产也足够了，”学者的语气像是发现一份孤本，或是什么精灵遗物，“最重要的当然是自由——你会把自己的才能用到什么地方呢，泰里翁？”

他怀里的护身符还完好无损，在遍地魔兽的森林里也没被使用过。只能反射致命伤，对泰里翁来说其实派不上用场。是从几岁开始的？他能看懂书房里几乎所有的书，但还是对魔法装置更感兴趣。比起正面用力量击倒训练对手，他更擅长寻找破绽，凭速度一击定胜负，甚至为塞拉斯挡下过心怀不轨的攻击。没错，他早就能一走了之，却等到了今天。

“反正不会是学者。”

他看到青年的表情，也忍不住笑了。

手头的古籍翻译得差不多，但里面提到的一些遗迹尚未被人发掘过。塞拉斯随即向学院申请了一个考察项目，久违地离开故土，踏上异国他乡。碰到地形比较复杂的，他也会雇一位当地向导，比如这回。

“可他不是本地人？”

“他比本地人更管用。”酒保回答他，“只要是寻宝、探险，就没有他拿不下的，不过费用也不低。”

“可我听说他是个雇佣兵呢，”酒桌上另一位顾客插嘴，“这种人给钱什么都做得出来，小哥我劝你还是换个人吧！”

“胡说！去年他在欧亚威尔击退了魔兽潮，要不是他帮忙，我表弟根本不可能平安回家。”

“我明明在北方的通缉令上见过他——”

“不对，那是戏剧团的宣传海报吧！”

“听说他和克利夫兰多的贵族有来往……”

众人各执一词，店里一下子热闹起来。塞拉斯若有所思，向酒保付了钱，走出店外。

然后差点一颗苹果砸中。

他抬起头，白发青年背对着夕阳，向他挥了挥手。

一个新的谜题降临了。塞拉斯迈出轻快的步子，迎向一段充满期待的旅程。


End file.
